ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Four Silver Fangblades
The Four Silver Fangblades are important Serpentine artifacts and weapons. They appear as silver daggers with ornate designs around the base of the blade and a round gem set at the end of the hilt. The gems and blades glow with a colored aura—green, red, blue, and grey—corresponding to the colors of the four main Serpentine tribes. However, in the sets, the Constrictai Fangblade has an orange hilt. They are needed to summon the Great Devourer, which was said to consume all of Ninjago when awakened. The Fangblades were created from the Devourer's teeth, and are thus nearly indestructible—only the magma of Torchfire Mountain is hot enough to destroy them. History Tick Tock Pythor's ultimate goal was to find the Fangblades and awaken the Great Devourer as a means of avenging the Serpentine's imprisonment by the ancient people of Ninjago. However, the only clue to the Fangblades' location was a cryptic riddle: When the five fangs unite as one, the path to unleashing the Great Devourer has begun. To this end, Pythor released the other four tribes (with the help of the unwitting Lloyd Garmadon) and united them under his own leadership by defeating the Serpentine Generals in a Slither Pit. However, the map he sought did not reveal itself, prompting the Anacondrai to furiously ponder the riddle in his tribe's new underground lair. A chance scuffle between Acidicus and Skalidor provided the answer—"the five fangs" did not refer to the Serpentine tribes, but the General's Serpentine Staffs. When Pythor placed all five staffs together on a pedestal, their antivenoms dripped and mixed together—when a parchment was immersed in the puddle, a map to the four Fangblades was created. Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Serpentine found the first Fangblade at Mega Monster Amusement Park. The Royal Blacksmiths After the Ninja won the Blade Cup, Pythor managed to steal it. The Green Ninja After the Serpentine uncovered a Fangblade at the Fire Temple, the Ninja fought them. However, Kai struck the Fangblade off Pythor's grasp, and it almost falls in the lava. Kai chose to save Lloyd over the Fangblade, and it made its way back into the Serpentines' possession. All of Nothing Despite the Ninjas' best efforts, the Serpentine managed to gather all four Fangblades, keeping them under heavy guard in their underground fortress. However, the arrival of Lloyd—now the Green Ninja—and an attack by Lord Garmadon's Skulkin army allowed the Ninja to steal all of the Fangblades and make preparations to destroy them. The Rise of the Great Devourer Unfortunately for the Ninja, Pythor snuck aboard their ship and reclaimed the Fangblades before they could be destroyed. After a furious chase between the full forces of the Ninja and the Serpentine Train, Pythor managed to reach the city of Ouroboros, where he placed the Fangblades in a statue of the Great Devourer. Upon doing so, the statue leaked venom into the Slither Pit and fell apart, allowing the Great Devourer to burst from its prison. It is unknown what happened to three of the Fangblades after the Great Devourer was awakened and destroyed. The Forgotten Element While Garmadon is fighting Clouse in Chen’s palace, the Blade Cup is seen in the background, containing a Fangblade. Locations The locations of the four Fangblades are as follows: *Hypnobrai: Mega Monster Amusement Park ("Once Bitten, Twice Shy") *Fangpyre: Fire Temple ("The Green Ninja") *Constrictai: The Blade Cup; formerly at the Desert Pyramid ("The Royal Blacksmiths") *Venomari: Unknown location; Pythor traveled underground to avoid the Ninjas' notice—by the time they located him, he was too far away for them to stop him. Instead, the Ninja infiltrated the Serpentine's fortress in hopes of stealing the other three Fangblades (in "All of Nothing"). Appearances *9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle (Venomari) *9448 Samurai Mech (Constrictai) *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider (Fangpyre) *9450 Epic Dragon Battle (Hypnobrai) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" Video Games *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) Ninjago.com Description One of the four tribal silver fang blades that, when combined, will unleash the Great Devourer. Trivia *Following the events of the Great Devourer's attack, the locations of the four Fangblades are unknown. **The Constrictai Fangbade is now, once again, in the Blade Cup, as seen in "The Forgotten Element" and "Stiix and Stones." *They're made from the teeth of The Great Devourer. However, in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia, it is said that they are made from pure silver and anti-venom vials. Gallery pic5B6B245C82FC6AE2BFF5464CA8A5F814.png|Venomari picF7B8368ABEAA2DFA7E72AFC2597504A8.png|Constrictai pic9E3051B480C62354BB946970797799F6.png|Fangpyre picAABCC07490B1EFD8A9A2FCB6E2F88586.png|Hypnobrai Foursilverfangblades.jpg HFangblade.png|Hypnobrai Fangblade 25Bladecup.png|Blade cup 5Fangbladediscussion.png|Hologram 48Spottingthefangblade.png 39Kaifangblade.png 30Pythorfangblade.png 5PythorSkales.png pl:Srebrne Ostrza Kłów Category:Objects Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Weapons Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Weapons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Serpentine Weapons Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Artifacts Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Collectible Items Category:Unknown Status Category:2015 Category:2015 Weapons Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Ronin's Weapons Category:2017 Category:2017 Weapons Category:The Hands of Time